Night Blight Terrors
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: What happens when Zim's home is invaded by monsters under the bed? Will he be able to stop them? Or are he, Gir, and Minimoose just the next appetizing meal for them? Remember, "There is nothing more scary than a hungry Night Blight". A/N: There's a better summary inside. Also contains ZADR
1. Reading Week

Title: Night Blight Terrors

Summary: It's Monday night, and Gir wants a bedtime story. Luckily, he brought home a new bedtime book, but after Zim reads him the first two chapters, he believes something fishy is going on and decides to call it a night after reading chapter Monday. But, what happens when the monsters from the book invade his home?! Will Zim be able to keep the monsters under the beds happy and at bay, while also trying to keep the others from coming into his home or out of the closets? Or are he, Gir, and Minimoose just the next appetizing meal for them? Like the book says, "There is nothing more scary, than a hungry Night Blight".

Chapter 1: Reading Week

It was Monday night. The streets were dark and silent, not a single soul out of their homes. Everybody was in their beds, sleeping the night away. Yes, not a single soul, but a robot in a green dog suit.

Gir quickly ran up the steps to the front door, opening it as he stepped in, closing the door behind him to prevent his master's wrath about leaving it open.

Gir looked around the living room. It was completely empty, not that the robot was surprised, it was really late out. Minimoose was probably already in bed, and Zim was probably downstairs in the lab, working on a new evil plot to destroy the Earth.

Gir smiled as he made his way to the trashcan elevator, wiggling his body out of his doggy disguise. He lifted the lid and climbed in, taking the elevator to the lab where he would meet his master.

It was that time of the month again. The time where Zim PROMISED to read the robot a bedtime story every night for one week. How did this happen? Who knows, it's Gir.

Anyway, Zim had almost read every single book Gir had, so this time, he was changing it up a bit.

Gir had left the house earlier to find a new book for his master to read. He had come across a garage sale, where a small child was trying to sell a childish chapter book.

The chapters were based on the days of the week, and Gir thought that it was perfect for this particular week! So, he bought the book and the child gave it to him without hesitation. But not without a few words of good luck.

Gir didn't exactly know what the child meant by "good luck", but he didn't really care. As long as he had a story book for Zim to read to him.

Speaking of Zim as the elevator finally dropped the robot off behind his master.

Zim was busy using an iron tool to build himself a new weapon, one that he thought for sure would stop anything, especially the Dib-human. Though it looked nothing more than a small ray gun, it was filled with so much more power than that.

Gir watched his master silently. He didn't want to disturb him, but he knew that the Irken would feel guilty if he forgot all about story reading week.

"Oh master." He greeted sweetly, making some noise as to not startle the invader too much.

Zim jumped only a little bit before turning off the tool and turning around, lifting the heat protected helmet.

"What is it Gir?" He asked the small robot.

"Guess what day it is!"

Zim squinted one eye at him, searching through his database before gasping his answer.

"It's the first Monday of the month!" He gasped. "Great Irk is it that time of the month already?!"

"It sure is master!" Gir cried happily, sticking his tongue out to the side.

"Well… very well then. A promise is a promise." Zim sighed as he placed his tool, weapon, and helmet on the workbench. "Come on Gir. Let's go read."

"Yay!" Gir cried, running ahead of his master to his room.

When Zim entered the little robot's room, he was already sitting in his little blue bed, the blue covers up to his chin. Zim looked around the room. It wasn't any different to a normal bedroom.

Gir's bed was pressed up against the right corner of the room, with a bunch of piggies and other stuffed animals surrounding him. One corner of the room had a small drawing table that Gir loved to play around with, making all kinds of drawings and hanging them on his blue walls, mostly of animals or him and Zim. The other corner held a small wardrobe filled with all the disguises that Zim had made for the robot. And then, right next to the door, was the little bookshelf filled with all kinds of stories.

"OK Gir," Zim smiled as he approached the bookshelf. "Which book would you like me to read to you tonight?"

"Actually master, I have new book for us to read this week." Gir replied.

Zim's antennae twitched up at these news. He turned to his robot as the little droid reached into his head, pulling out the new children's chapter book.

"The chapters of this book are based off of the days of the week." Gir explained as the Irken approached. "So I thought that this would be the perfect story."

Zim raised an eyebrow as he sat on the bed, taking the book into his claws.

"Night Blights?" He frowned as he read the title.

It was obvious that this was a book meant for small children, considering its size and how many pages there were. Not to mention the cartoon drawings inside. The front cover had the title, as well as a picture of a dark, shadowy house with a child in the window. Next to the house, was a small shadow creature with pointed ears, big clawed hands, a long tail, and bright circular white eyes. Its mouth split across its whole head, as two rows of pearly white teeth smiled up at the child. Zim shuddered at the sight of those teeth, which were obviously much more sharper than the Irken's own teeth.

"I don't know Gir," He frowned. "Are you sure this is the story you want me to read?"

"Yes master, I'm sure." Gir nodded.

"Well… alright then." Zim gulped as he opened the book to the first chapter.

 **The Night Blight.**

 **As the sun does go down and  
up comes the moon, the terror from the  
darkness will be arriving soon. They will hide in the shadows and strike sudden and quick, but sometimes more mischievous and you they shall trick.**

 **Here is the goal and trust this rule of thumb. You must survive until morning when then daylight does come. So be warned and may it fill you with fright. There is nothing more scary than a hungry Night Blight.**

"What kind of children's story is this?" Zim frowned after he finished reading the chapter.

"Continue to the Monday chapter, master." Gir pleaded adorably.

"Well, OK."

 **Monday**

 **Safe in your bed, or so it may seem, they come from below whilst you slumber and dream. As they close in they will growl and make noise, best feed them quickly with one of your toys.**

 **Whenever the shadow of the night falls onto the globe, you can be grabbed from any wardrobe. Best keep your eyes peeled and their doors firmly shut. Else they will leap out and their sharp teeth shall cut.**

"This is an outrage!" Zim hissed with disapproval. "What kind of children's bedtime story talks about monsters hiding under your bed, just waiting to attack?!"

Gir did not answer. He has fallen asleep the minute the second chapter was read. Zim sighed at the robot's innocence as he stood up from the bed, straightening the sheet, and walking out, taking the book with him as he turned out the light.

"Seriously, what kind of human has a mind sick enough to write something like this?"

Zim searched the book, looking for the name of the author, but he found no such thing. There was nothing but the title and the picture.

"Very strange indeed." Zim frowned as he placed the book in his PAK. "I'll have to do more research on it later. Right now, back to business. My Human-Annihilator is just about finished."

Suddenly, a loud dong from outside made itself known, making the small Irken jump at the sound. He growled, remembering that it was just the town clock stating that it was midnight.

"Stupid inferior clock!" He growled. "Why must it ring so loudly at an hour like this?! Don't those clock people know that others are trying to sleep?!"

The clock finally stopped ringing, making Zim sigh in relief as he released his antennae. But just as he did so, a new sound made itself known.

Zim's antenna twitched, trying to recognize the noise and where it was coming from. It sounded like growling… and it was coming from Gir's room!

Zim gasped as he quickly ran back to the robot's room, trying to find the growling intruder. He looked all around… but there was no one there. Still, however, the growling continued.

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy._ " The voice growled.

Zim gulped when he suddenly realized that the sound was actually coming from underneath the bed. Slowly and carefully, he got on his hands and knees and looked under the bed. What he saw nearly caused him to scream and wet himself from fright.

Underneath Gir's bed… was a Night Blight!


	2. Let The Terror Begin

Chapter 2: Let The Terror Begin

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_." The Night Blight growled again as it inched closer from the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zim screamed, toppling backwards away from the creature.

How could this happen? How could this be?! Why on Earth and Irk would there be a Night Blight under Gir's bed?!

It was simply impossible! Monsters aren't real! There's no such things as monsters under the bed or in the closets!

A creaking noise behind the Irken caused him to jump and turn around.

Gir's wardrobe was opening!

"Oh no you don't!" Zim hissed as he jumped up, slamming the door closed.

Dark, Night Blight chuckling could be heard coming from behind the door.

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

Zim gulped. The monster under Gir's bed was still begging for food. He could see the claws starting to peek out as it inched closer.

He had to feed that thing something, or else it might eat Gir!

What was it that the book said they eat?

 **Best feed them quickly with one of your toys.**

Yes! That's what it was! But… Zim didn't have any toys!

Gir had plenty of them to keep a whole horde of Night Blights happy, but Zim didn't want to sacrifice his robot's beloved possessions like they were nothing more than Night Blight food. So what could he feed them?!

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

The Night Blight was now poking it's head out. Zim shuddered at the sight of those big, white eyes and those sharp, pearly teeth.

Suddenly, he got an idea!

The Human-Annihilator! Surely that would please it… right? It wasn't a toy, but it was better than nothing.

Zim quickly ran out of the bedroom, heading to his workbench. As he approached, he noticed that the cupboard where he kept all his hanging tools was slightly ajar. He could hear dark chuckling coming from it as it opened more.

"No, no, no, no!"

Zim slammed his body against the door, sending the Night Blight inside tumbling back. Zim breathed heavily. That was a close one!

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

Zim was suddenly shocked from his thoughts as he realized what it was he was doing out here in the first place.

He quickly snatch up his unfinished weapon and ran back to Gir's room. The Night Blight was halfway out now.

"Here! Take it! Just leave my Gir alone!" Zim cried as he threw the Human-Annihilator at the monster.

The Night Blight grabbed the weapon and retreated back under the bed, making munching noises as it ate the object given to it.

" _Yum yum_."

"Yeah, you're welcome you vile creature." Zim hissed.

" _Feeeeed meeeeeee_."

"What?!" Zim gasped. "But I just fed you!"

The Night Blight under the bed chuckled, mocking Zim for his rookie mistake.

Zim frowned, listening for the sound again.

" _Feeeeed meeeeeee_."

Zim gasped as he suddenly realized that the growling was not coming from Gir's bed… but Minimoose's bedroom!

He quickly ran out of Gir's room and ran to Minimoose's room, picking up a random ray gun to feed the monster under the robotic moose's bed.

Zim ran into Minimoose's room and looked around. His room was pretty much exactly like Gir's room, but everything was purple instead of blue. He had no stuffed animals, and instead of a drawing table, Minimoose had a little indoor sandbox.

" _Feeeeed meeeeeee_."

Zim could see the claws of the Night Blight poking out as he threw the weapon at it.

" _Yum yum_." It smacked as it retreated.

"OK," Zim gasped as he walked out of the bedroom to sit down on his bench. "There's a Night Blight under Gir's bed, and a Night Blight under Minimoose's bed. Plus, there are Night Blights in the closets and in my tool cupboard. … That's not too much to handle."

A creaking noise upstairs suddenly caught Zim's attention. He perked up his antennae to locate where the sound was coming from.

The creak was heard again and the alien gasped.

It was coming from HIS room!

Quickly, Zim went up the elevator to his own bedroom.

His room was a solid hot pink, with a red circular bed in dead center. He had a desk with a laptop in the far left corner, and a bookshelf on the right corner. Next to the door was his own wardrobe filled with his disguises and a couple extra Irken uniforms, which had began to slowly open.

"Don't even THINK about it!" Zim hissed as he closed the door on the monster.

More chuckling could be heard behind the door.

Suddenly, a noise downstairs in the house level was heard. It sounded like… the fridge!

"Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Zim screamed as he took the elevator down and slammed the refrigerator door closed. "They're in my fridge too?!"

The clock tower suddenly rang. Only one hour has gone by since the terror of the darkness started.

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

Great. Now the Night Blight under Gir's bed was begging for food again.

"At this rate, I'm not gonna have any more weapons to give." Zim sighed as he went back down, grabbed a cube like weapon and fed the monster.

" _Yum yum_."

"OK Zim." The Irken sighed, rubbing his temples as he left the room, closing the wardrobe yet again. "You can do this. You are a great, Irken Elite Invader, and no monsters under the bed are going to stop you. Just keep these things happy until morning. That's what the book said."

And so, Zim did just that. For the next six hours, Zim spent them running around the house, closing wardrobes, closing the tool cupboard, closing the fridge, and feeding the Night Blights under Gir's and Minimoose's beds.

Finally, at seven o clock, the clock tower rang and all the growling Night Blights seemed to disappear. There were no more growls. No more cries for food. And no more opening doors.

Zim had lost more than half of his inventory of weapons, but he didn't care. As long as everybody made it through the night.

Now there was just one more problem… Skool.


	3. Baby Assignment

Chapter 3: Baby Assignment

 **SNORE**

"ZIM!"

Zim jerked himself awake as Ms. Bitters harsh voice rang through his wigged antennae and the yardstick slapped violently on his desk, nearly hitting his head in the process. A few kids snickered as he blushed about falling asleep in class. Dib was among them.

"Must you be reminded that it is against skool policy to fall asleep in class?!" Ms. Bitters hissed.

"My apologies, Ms. Bitters." Zim yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm afraid I didn't get enough sleep last night. Being up and doing homework."

"Psh, yeah right." Dib rolled his eyes. "I bet you were up all night trying to find weaknesses or build a new weapon."

"For your information, Dib…" Zim hissed at him. "I, was the one weakened last night. I barely made it through the night! I was just so busy."

"Enough of this!" Ms. Bitters growled, hitting the desk again, making the Irken jump. "Zim… this late nighter might actually do you some good practice for what our next assignment will be."

Zim, Dib, and the rest of the class were confused as the teacher slithered back to her desk.

"Class… due to the Skool Board wanting to make sure you are all prepared for the miserable lives you will be living, and possible parenthood, the Skool Board is forcing you to pair up with a partner and take care of one of these baby dolls."

Suddenly, Ms. Bitters reached under her desk and pulled out an ordinary looking baby doll and put it on her desk. The class groaned as they realized what their new assignment was.

"This baby doll is robotic and has all the functions of a real baby." Ms. Bitters continued. "You will all have to pair up with a partner and take care of one of these dolls. Also, to promote segregation, there will be one black and white couple, one lesbian couple, and one gay couple, which will be chosen at random by this hat."

Zim gulped as he started to take all this in. Didn't he see something in the book about babies?! This was not good! Taking care of a baby while also having to deal with those vile Night Blights might be impossible! He'd have to make sure that his partner would be the one to take the baby home every night.

Ms. Bitters reached under her desk and pulled out a hat with scraps of paper inside. The scraps contained the names of all the students in the class. She reached in and pulled out two scraps.

"For our black and white couple," She started. "We have Aki and Keef."

Aki and Keef blushed as their names were called out. Everybody silently giggled. Everybody knew that the two already had a crush on each other.

"For our lesbian couple," Ms. Bitters pulled out two more scraps. "We have Zita and Gretchen."

The two girls shared a high five with each other, happy that they were put with someone they actually tolerated.

"And finally, our gay couple is… Zim and Dib."

"WHAT?!" Both boys cried out as the class started laughing.

Zim and Dib were about to complain, before Ms. Bitters slithered up to the two, grabbing them both.

"Do we have a 'problem' boys?" She hissed darkly.

"N-No! No problem at all!" Zim and Dib stammered fearfully, hugging each other for effect.

"Good." Their teacher spat before setting the hugging duo back down. "Because if anyone refuses to work with their partner, that couple will automatically get an F! Do I make myself clear?"

Zim and Dib both nodded, still refusing to let go of each other. Ms. Bitters nodded in satisfaction and slithered back to her desk, pulling out a box of baby dolls.

"Everybody else, find a partner and come get your doll."

Zim and Dib sighed with relief, glad that they got away with it. Suddenly, they realized they were still hugging and quickly let go of each other, their faces red from embarrassment. They stayed a bit of a distance from each other, feeling very awkward in their predicament.

"So…" Dib coughed.

"So…" Zim repeated.

"... Do you… want a boy… or a girl?" Dib asked awkwardly.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Zim shrugged. "Though, I always did dream about having a daughter."

"Really? Me too." Dib smiled.

"Well, there's one thing we can agree on." Zim smiled back. "So, a girl then?"

"Let's get a girl."

The boys nodded in agreement and went up to Ms. Bitters, asking for a girl doll.

"So, what should we name her?" Dib asked.

"Hmm," Zim thought. "How about… Pam."

"Pam's a good name." Dib agreed.

"OK, so here's how it's gonna work." Zim started as they sat down with their new assignment. "I get her days, and you get her nights."

"Sorry, Zim, that's not gonna work." Dib shook his head.

"And why not?" Zim glared at his nemesis.

"Because having a baby in the house, even if it's just a doll, will set dad off." Dib explained. "Plus, if the baby cries, I don't want Gaz to be even twelve feet from it!"

"Hmm, you got a point." Zim agreed.

OK, this was bad. Dib did have a really good point, but there was no way Zim could take this baby to his own place at night. The Night Blights would surely be attracted to it! Or worse! It could be the kind of distraction the Blights will need to start their feast!

Of course, Zim couldn't tell any of this to Dib. He'll either find it as a weakness, or he might just laugh at him. He had no choice but to agree.

"Very well Dib." He finally sighed. "You get her days, and I'll get her nights."

"That works fine with me." Dib nodded as the two shook hands.


	4. Breathing and Crying

Chapter 4: Breathing And Crying

That night, Zim gently tucked Pam into the baby crib the couples were also assigned. It was a small, white wooden crib with a little star mobile hanging over the doll's head.

Zim sighed before going down to Gir's room. Tonight was going to be difficult.

"Hi master!" Gir bounced happily as the alien entered his room. "Are you going to read to me again?!"

"Of course, Gir." Zim nodded as he sat on the bed. "A promise is a promise."

"Yay!"

Zim smiled at Gir's adorable innocence as he reached into his PAK and pulled out the book.

"Are you ready Gir?"

Gir wiggled his body under the covers before nodding his head. Zim sighed and started reading

 **Tuesday**

 **Night Blights are deadly and only children can see, also the taste of small babies fills them with glee. As they grow  
near the baby will cry, spin the mobile  
swiftly else baby shall die.**

Zim shuddered at those words. He knew it was a bad idea for him to have Pam during nights!

 **The garage door may be opened and breathing you'll hear, if this is the case this means a Night Blight is near. So press the red button to keep the door shut tight, this will help keep you safe  
throughout the long night.**

Well, luckily he didn't have a garage then. Zim chuckled victoriously as he stood up from the bed, placing the book in his PAK again. He turned to Gir and tucked him in.

"Good-night Gir."

"Good-night master." Gir yawned before falling asleep.

Zim smiled and walked out of the room, switching the light off. He walked to the center of his lab and waited.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1"

The clock tower suddenly rang, marking the hour once again.

Midnight has approached.

" _Feeeeed meeeeeee_."

"Straight to it then." Zim sighed as he walked towards a toy box and opened it, reaching inside.

Earlier, Zim had went to the toy store to buy food for the Night Blights so he didn't have to keep feeding them his weapons. He had bought all kinds of toys.

Dinosaurs, Furbees, Rocket Ships, Robots, and even Octopuses.

He reached into the toy box and pulled out a dinosaur. Perfect.

" _Feeeeed meeeeeee_."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zim rolled his eyes as he went to Minimoose's room and fed the monster.

" _Yum yum_."

"Hey! That actually worked!" Zim smiled excitedly. "I thought for sure you had lost your taste to those weapons last night."

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

"Of course." Zim rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom. "Can't forget about you now, can we?"

Zim sighed and reached into the toy box, pulling out a robot. He went to Gir's room and fed the monster just as it was growling again.

" _Yum yum_."

"So far so good." Zim nodded. "Monsters are fed, and so far, no wardrobes have opened."

Suddenly, the sound of his wardrobe upstairs was heard. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Spoke too soon." He sighed as he took the elevator to his room.

He walked into his room and to his wardrobe, seeing it slightly ajar, Night Blight chuckling coming from it. Zim rolled his eyes and closed the doors.

"Is it gonna be like this all night?" He wondered to himself.

Suddenly, a noise further upstairs to his landing pad was heard. He twitched his antennae, trying to focus on the sound. He heard it again, more clearer this time, and he gasped.

The roof was opening!

He quickly ran up the stairs to the landing pad. He looked around, but no one was there. Still, however, the roof opened another crack. He could hear raspy breathing coming from outside.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He screeched as he made a dive for the switch.

He grabbed it and pulled down on it hard, forcing the roof to close up again. Zim sighed with relief, but gasped as he suddenly realized what this meant.

"I don't have a garage… but apparently, my landing pad counts. … That means…"

Suddenly, back down in his room, Pam started crying. Zim gasped as he quickly made a dash for his bedroom again. He burst through the door, and gave a small *SQUEE* when he caught sight of the Night Blight trying to "Mission Impossible" it's way into the crib.

"Get away from her you monstrous beast!" Zim growled as he ran to the crib and spun the stary mobile.

A soft melody of "Go To Sleep" played from the seemingly pathetic object. Pam immediately stopped crying, and the "Mission Impossible" Night Blight retreated, disappearing into the ceiling.

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

"Oh, but what if Pam starts crying again?" Zim wondered aloud. "Or what if the landing pad starts opening again?"

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

Zim knew he had no choice. He quickly left his room and took the elevator down to the lab. He reached into the toy box and pulled out an octopus.

" _Hhhunnngryyyyy_."

Zim sighed as he walked into Gir's room and fed the monster.

" _Yum yum_."

The clock tower went off. It's only been an hour.

A creaking sound behind him told Zim that the wardrobe was opening. He sighed and turned around, closing it.

Suddenly, Pam started crying again, making Zim gasp.

"Oh no!" He cried as he took the elevator back to his room. "Hold on baby Pam! Just hold on! I'm coming!"

He quickly ran into his room and spun the mobile, stopping the crying and the Night Blight.

Zim heard the fridge opening and he sighed in exasperation. He went down to the house level and closed the fridge again.

This went on for six more hours, and it was very tiring. The running around, trying to feed the monsters and keep them from coming in the house from the landing pad or from the closets and fridge, and preventing one from eating his baby assignment. It was all starting to get to the poor Irken.

Just as he thought he was going to collapse from exhaustion, the clock tower rang, sounding like a victory chime as the Blights disappeared. Zim dropped to his knees and sighed in victory. He weakly threw up his arms and chuckled.

"Yes!" He cried tiredly. "Victory… for Zim!"

Zim sighed and stood back up, going into his room to retrieve Pam and get ready for Skool.


	5. I'll Be Here

Chapter 5: I'll Be Here

Zim laid his head down on the lunch table, trying to catch a few Zzz's before having to go home and deal with the Night Blights again. But… it was quite difficult with all the baby dolls in the cafeteria. Gosh, they were such noisy objects!

"Zim."

Zim jumped and silently gasped when he realized, it wasn't a bunch of babies crying, but just one. He turned his head and saw Dib standing next to him, a crying Pam in his arms.

"I don't know what to do!" Dib mini panicked. "I've tried everything! Feeding her, gassing her, changing her. Nothing works!"

"Relax Dib-thing." Zim sighed as he sat up. "Here, let me see her."

Dib nodded and handed the alien their baby. Zim took the doll and cradled her in his arms.

"Shh. It's OK Pam." He shushed silently to her. "I'm right here. Mommy's not going to let the monsters get you. Not ever. _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright. May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams. Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed. Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn. Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight. I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._ "

As Zim sang the lullaby played by the mobile, Pam stopped crying. Zim smiled and gently rocked the doll, treating it as if it was real.

"How did you do that?" Dib asked, bewildered by the sight.

"Just something that happened last night." Zim sighed as he gave the doll back to his partner. "It worked last night, so I thought it would work now."

"Well, you were right."

Zim and Dib stayed silent as the two sat next to each other. Finally, Dib decided to say something.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Eh?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"You said something happened last night. What happened."

"... It's nothing Dib-stink." Zim sighed, turning away from him. "You probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"And why wouldn't I?" Dib wondered. "I'm a paranormal enthusiast, remember?"

"Because I'm not sure if you can even call this paranormal." Zim answered.

"What are you talking about?"

Zim sighed and shook his head. Here he was, about to blab about everything that has happened since Monday night, and it was really difficult just to get the words out.

"Zim."

"Just be silent human!" Zim screeched, twisting his body so quick that Dib was sure that the Irken's back was going to crack. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Zim's harsh voice reached the audio sensor of Pam and she started crying again. Zim's expression softened as he watched Dib gently rock her, trying to silent her.

"I'm sorry Dib." He sighed, backing away a little. "I didn't mean to shout. It's just… I really don't want to talk about it. Especially when I don't understand it myself."

"Zim…" Dib said silently as the alien turned away, ashamed.

"Just… please, Dib. Can you just drop the subject?"

Dib sighed and slowly nodded, respecting his partner's wishes. He slowly rocked Pam as she slowly stopped crying, before looking back up at Zim.

"You know I'm here if you ever need to talk… right?"

Zim frowned and turned to look back at the human, one eye squinted at him.

"I mean, I know we're enemies and all… but that doesn't mean we can't talk. If there's ever anything you need, or if there's anything I need to know… you can tell me."

Zim frowned slightly, then softened as a warm feeling deep in his squiggly spooch filled up, making him chuckle.

"You're a strange creature, Dib-human." He chuckled lightly.

"So I've been told." Dib chuckled as well.


	6. Fire And Water

Chapter 6: Fire And Water

That night, the scene did not take place in Zim's house. Instead the scene was replaced with Dib's bedroom. The human was really suspicious when Zim refused to tell him about anything that happened the other night, so, he was gonna find out for himself.

Dib sat at his computer, his headphones in as he typed in a code for his cameras that he had set up all over the Irken's house. He clicked on one camera where he had installed in Zim's bedroom, and watched as the alien tucked their assignment into the crib.

"Good-night Pam." He heard Zim say as he watched him give the doll a small kiss. "Hopefully, things will go a little smoother tonight."

Dib frowned as he watched this, but he also smiled through his frown. He never knew that Zim was so good with kids. He was sure, that if Zim wanted to, he would be a great parent. He wondered what Zim would say if he asked him if he wanted a real child.

Dib shook his head of those thoughts as he watched him take the elevator down to his lab. He clicked on the camera to the lab and watched Zim go into Gir's room. He clicked on the camera and watched as Gir jumped on the bed, waiting for his master.

"Alright Gir, it's Wednesday night." Zim smiled to the robot. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gir cried excitedly before crawling under the covers.

"Alright then," Zim smiled as he sat on the bed, reaching into his PAK.

Dib watched with confusion as Zim pulled out a children's story from his PAK. He knew about the whole promise thing Zim and Gir had between them, so that's not what he was confused about. What he was confused about, was the book itself, which he has never seen before. He listened quietly as Zim started reading.

 **Wednesday**

 **Blights are unclean and relish in grime, so up the toilet pipes they will sometimes climb. Flush them away as quick as you can, else breathing 'round corners will be their great plan.**

 **Some nights they'll set the fire alight, use the bellow to be safe on your terror filled plight. For should the fire be left to wither and die, then hiding 'round corners, the Blights will now lie.**

Dib shuddered as he listened to the story. He's never heard of something so terrifying. What were these Blights? And why was Zim acting so nervous as he read the story.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have a fireplace, or even anything remotely CLOSE to a fireplace. Right Gir?"

"Of course we have a fireplace!" Gir cried. "Upstairs under the tv, remember?"

"What?!" Zim gasped, backing away from the robot.

"Don't you remember, master?" Gir frowned. "You kept complaining about how cold it was during the winter that you had the house install a fireplace."

"Curses, you're right!" Zim sneered.

"... Master, are there Night Blights in the house?"

"What!" Zim was nervous. "No Gir, of course not. Zim's just… letting this story get to his head a little."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Gir, I am very sure."

"Well, OK then." Gir frowned before laying down. "Good-night master."

"Good-night Gir."

Dib watched bewildered as Zim left the robot's room, turning out the light.

Night Blights? What in the world were those?! He's never heard of them before. What was their purpose?

"Well, I've better go start that fire now." Zim sighed. "Dear Tallest help us."

Dib watched as Zim took the elevator to the house level, going up to his newly installed fireplace as he lit a match and threw it in. The fire burst to life as the flames climbed up the chimney. Zim turned to his fire tools and placed a bellow at the base.

"There, that's that." Zim nodded.

Suddenly, the clock tower rang, making both Zim and Dib jump.

Midnight was here.

Immediately, a sound was heard upstairs in the landing pad. Curious, Dib switched the camera and took a look. There was nobody there, but still, the roof opened another crack. Dib frowned as he heard a low, raspy breathing.

Suddenly, Zim ran into the room and pulled the switch, forcing the roof to close.

"That was a close one." He gasped.

Zim's antennae twitched, and Dib frowned when the Irken gasped.

"No! Not when I'm all the way up here!" He screamed as he ran out of the room.

Dib searched through all the cameras, trying to find his partner. He finally found him in the lab and watched, confused, as he ran straight to a toy box and pulled out a furbee.

" _Feeeeed meeeeeee_." Dib jumped when he heard the voice.

"Just hang on! I'm coming!" Zim cried as he ran into Minimoose's room. "Oh please don't eat my robot!"

Dib frowned and switched the camera to the robotic moose's room. He jumped and gave a little *SQUEE* when he saw the Night Blight halfway out from underneath the bed.

"Here!" Zim cried as he threw the toy at the monster.

Dib watched, astonished, as the monster grabbed the toy and went back under the bed, making munching noises.

" _Yum yum_."

"That was a close one." Zim sighed as he leaned his back against the wardrobe, which Dib had noticed was starting to open.

Suddenly, a sound that both of the boys could hear went off. It was Pam, and she was crying again. But at that same moment, another sound went off.

It sounded like… toilet gurgles?

"Oh no…" Zim gasped. " **Night Blights are unclean and relish in grime…** "

" **So up the toilet pipes they will sometimes climb.** " Dib gasped.

" **Flush them away as quick as you can!** " They both cried out.

"Oh, but which to do first?!" Zim cried. "The toilet in the lab, out Pam upstairs?!"

Dib wanted to help out. Oh, how he wanted to help! Now he understood why Zim had suggested that HE should get Pam at night.

Dib quickly switched the camera to Zim's bedroom and took a look. He cried out when he saw the Night Blight "Mission Impossible" it's way toward the baby doll.

"Zim, you better choose and you better choose now!"

He gasped when he saw Zim burst into his bedroom and give off a deep, throaty growl.

"Get away from her!" He screamed as he ran up to the crib and spun the mobile.

Dib watched, astonished as the mobile played the melody, and Pam stopped crying, sending the Night Blight back up into the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's right!" Zim nodded in affirmative.

Suddenly, Zim gasped.

"Oh no… the fireplace!" He screamed as he pulled his antennae.

Dib gasped as he realized what Zim meant by this. He quickly clicked to the living room, and gasped at what he saw.

With all the commotion, Zim had completely forgotten about the fireplace, and the fire was already out. Dib shook in his seat as he stared at the Night Blight that was peaking out.

Zim ran into the room and screamed, seeing his mistake for the first time.

The clock tower suddenly then decided to ring. One hour has gone by already.

"Oh no." Zim cried, tears starting to run down his face. "I still have six more hours of this, and I've already let one of them in!"

"Come on, Zim. Don't give up." Dib demanded silently.

As if hearing Dib's words, Zim frowned and sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes, getting his game face on.

"No matter!" He sneared. "I, ZIM, will be victorious! Just like I have been for the past two nights! No Night Blight is going to stop me!"

And so, for the next six hours, Dib watched with pride as Zim went around the house, doing the nightly duties, adding the flushing of the toilet to the list. He had to be cautious though, Dib knew, as he turned around every corner and entered every shadow because of the escaped Night Blight, which had left the fireplace to terrorize.

Dib was actually surprised by how calm the Irken was being. But he knew, just like anybody else, that panicking would do no good and he had to keep fighting.

Finally, the clock tower chimed at seven o clock, earning a victory scream from both Zim and Dib as the Blights disappeared.

"Yes! Victory! Victory for Zim!" Zim screeched.

"Yeah! Good job buddy!" Dib laughed.

Dib punched the air. He was so happy that Zim had survived, even with that escaped Blight, that he grabbed his computer and kissed the screen.

He blushed when he realized what he just did. And for some reason, Zim was blushing too.

What was going on with these two?


	7. I Need No Help

Chapter 7: I Need No Help

Dib walked up to Zim's house and waited by the fence.

After seeing the problem the Irken was having at night, Dib knew the two of them needed to talk.

Dib jumped when he heard the front door slam. He looked behind the fence and sighed when he saw Zim exhaustingly lean his forehead against the door. Pam was at his feet in the little carrier they were given.

"Hey Zim." Dib spoke as he decided to approach.

"Dib?" Zim frowned as he looked up and turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you could use a little help this morning." Dib shrugged, reaching his hand out. "May I?"

Zim was confused about what the human was talking about, until he assumed something.

"Oh yeah!" He nodded as he picked up the baby carrier and placed the handle in Dib's outstretched hand. "Here you go."

"... That's… not what I meant." Dib sighed.

Now Zim was REALLY confused. If the Dib-pig was not talking about Pam… then what was he talking about?

"The book, Zim." Dib tried. "May I see it?"

Zim silently gasped.

The book? What did the human mean by "the book"? Surely he isn't talking about Gir's bedtime story, right?

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, Dib-worm." He growled as he pushed past his partner as they began walking to skool.

Dib frowned at this. Zim, of course, was being difficult. Well, he wasn't going to let the alien get away with it this time.

"Yes you do, Zim!" He challenged as he ran after him. "The Night Blights! I know you know what I'm talking about."

Zim growled to himself. How could Dib know about the Blights?

"How could you know about the Night Blights?!" He screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the human. "Were you spying on me again?!"

"Kinda…" Dib admitted. "But that's not the point. The point is that you obviously can't deal with these creatures by yourself. I mean, you were almost attacked last night because the fire went out and a Blight was able to get in!"

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU LIIIIIEEEEE!"

"I'm not lying, Zim!" Dib shouted right back. "I know what I saw! And here I am, offering you help!"

"I don't need help from a stinking Earth creature like you!" Zim hissed as they approached the skool. "I can handle these Night Blights by myself!"

"No you cannot! You were almost KILLED last night!"

"Why are you offering me help in the first place, Dib?! We're enemies! Enemies are not supposed to help each other!"

"Oh that's a load and you know. We've helped each other more than once. This will be no different."

"This IS different, Dib. You know why? Because I am TERRIFIED! I am so scared of these creatures that I just want to crawl under my bed covers and cry! And I ADMIT that!"

Dib stayed silent as he watched the Irken in front of him. He could see the tears starting to brim around his eyes. Zim sniffed and wiped them away.

"But I can't Dib. And you know why? Because they're not just after me, but everybody I care about too. That's why I don't want your help Dib. Because if you help, they'll be after you too."

"You… care about me? " Dib was shocked.

Zim blushed and stayed silent. He turned away from the human and looked at the ground.

"Just let me handle this by myself. Please. I don't want you to get hurt. … I'll see you around, Dib-love."

With that, Zim walked away into the skool building, leaving a very confused, very sad, and very blushing Dib behind.


	8. Harder Nights

Chapter 8: Harder Nights

That night, Dib walked up to Zim's house. He knew the alien had told him NOT to engage, but he couldn't help himself. He was just so worried, especially after he just found out how Zim really felt towards him.

Dib walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. He tried twisting the knob, but it wouldn't turn.

"Great. Locked." He sighed.

Dib sighed and sat on the porch. He refused to go home until he was sure Zim was alright, so he pulled out his laptop and started watching.

Zim sighed as he walked into Gir's bedroom. The little droid was already in bed. He laid there, twiddling his thumbs with a non excited look on his face. This made Zim very concerned. Gir was never not excited. Hopefully, the story would make him happy.

"OK Gir, time to read Thursday." The alien smiled as he sat on the bed.

"It's OK master." Gir sighed. "You don't have to read to me tonight."

Zim's eyes widened and his antenna twitched. How could Gir say something like that?! What was going on?

"Of course I do, Gir. It's Reading Week." He frowned. "I promised you to read a bedtime story every day at the beginning of every month, and I intend to keep that promise."

"But master, every time you read that story, you get more scared. I'm starting to think the Night Blights really are real."

"No Gir, they're not." Zim shook his head. "They're just a figment of our imagination. Creatures of a story book."

"You can't fool me master… not anymore. I heard the conversation you and Mary had this morning!"

Zim gasped at this. Gir had heard?! Well, what was he supposed to do now?!

"Every time you read that story, whatever happens in the book, happens for real in our own home." Gir continued. "Maybe if you don't read it, they'll go away."

"Gir… I'm sorry you had to hear that this morning. " Zim sighed. "But, what you say makes sense, but it's also a risk. If I don't read this… we may never know what the Blights next move is. "

Gir sighed and sadly nodded, understanding this for the first time. Zim's antennae dropped sadly. Everything just didn't seem to go right this week, did it?

Zim sighed and sat on the bed, pulling out the book as he began reading.

 **Thursday**

 **If you think you are done, then a mistake  
you have made. The Night Blights will try harder to make you afraid. They will come even faster for the ones you hold dear, whilst setting up traps that will fill you with fear.**

"Great, now they know how to set up traps?!" Dib growled as he listened. "Oh Zim, I hope you can handle yourself like you say you can."

 **Should you see Night Blights wandering round, try treading with care and avoid  
being found. If their presence is know you should keep well away, as they quickly get bored when they can't find  
their prey.**

"Sounds like they'll be walking around this time master." Gir sighed.

"Don't worry, Gir." Zim smiled as he tucked the robot in. "I can handle this. I've gotten this far, right?"

"I guess so." Gir nodded. "Good-night master. Be safe."

"Good-night Gir. And don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

Dib watched, frustrated as the alien completely lied to the robot's face. Everything was NOT going to be alright. The nights were getting more and more difficult every night! But, he couldn't think too much on that, and neither could Zim.

The clock tower just rang midnight.

Immediately, Zim went up to the house level and used the bellow on the fireplace. No way was he going to let the same mistake happen twice.

Dib watched with a bored expression. Everything was pretty much exactly the same as the other night, except, now there were Night Blights actually running around the house. Zim almost had a run in twice with them as one ran completely past him in his face, and one was at the corner of the stairs, forcing Zim to go the other way.

The Blights under the beds were getting even more greedy, begging for food more often. Three times already, Zim was almost too late.

All this happening, and only an hour had gone by.

"OK… I can't handle this. " Zim admitted to himself. "It's becoming too hard. "I can't do this!"

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Zim's phone started ringing. Both Zim and Dib were mighty confused. Who could be calling at this hour?

The call finally stopped ringing and it went to voicemail. The voicemail beeped, and whoever was on the other side left their message.

Dib gasped and Zim semi peed his pants as they listened to the voice.

" _Bleh bleh bleh bleh blag blag bleh blar bleh blag argh bleh aagh!_ " The Night Blight growled humorously.

Zim's knees wobbled as he stood there, unable to move from the fear. A cry from Pam finally snapped him out of it as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

The night continued on as normal, Dib jumping every time Zim had a run in with a Blight.

The exercise was starting to really exhaust the poor Irken, and he could barely stay awake. Dib watched in horror as Zim collapsed on the floor, his eyes shut, and his body not moving.

"Come on Zim, get up!" He cried to the alien.

Zim, of course, could not hear him and continued to lay on the floor. Dib started to panic. It was almost seven, but a Night Blight had suddenly appeared just a few feet from the Irken. The monster chuckled at its helpless prey as it began to slowly close in on alien.

Dib couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and grabbed the doorknob once more, jiggling and twisting the knob to get it open so that he could get to the Irken he cared so much about, and the Irken in return.

The lock refused to bust, so Dib did the next best thing.

He kicked the door, trying to break it down. It cracked a little bit, and Dib gave it another swift kick, the door flying off its hinges.

Dib looked around, and gasped when he saw Zim still on the floor, the Night Blight just on top of him now.

"ZIM! WAKE UP!" Dib shouted.

"Huh?!" Zim cried out at the sound of Dib's panicked voice. "What?"

Zim suddenly looked up, and gave a terrified scream when he saw the Night Blight. The monster chuckled evilly as it opened it's wide mouth, it's teeth glistening in the dark. It gave a deep, hissing growl as it took aim and leaped, getting ready to chomp down on its newest victim.

Suddenly, the clock tower rang, marking the seven o clock hour as all the Blights disappeared. Even the one that was about to eat Zim.

Zim looked up from his fatal position on the floor as he realized that he could feel no teeth tearing at his flesh. He looked around and sighed in relief when he noticed that it was morning.

"Zim!" Zim's antennea twitched as he turned to look at Dib, who immediately ran up to his side. "Are you OK?"

Zim said nothing. How could he say anything? This night had to be the worse one in the whole week! The poor Irken was so terrified, so speech ridden, that he just sat there, staring at the human in front of him.

Suddenly, he did something that neither of the boys could predict. He leaped into Dib's arms, wrapping his own around his neck, as he began sobbing into his shoulder.

Dib did not judge or say anything. Instead, he hugged the Irken right back, gently rocking him while whispering soothing words of comfort.


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9: I Love You

After a few minutes in that position, Zim finally stopped crying and sat up. His face was red and tearstained, his eyes puffy from the salty sweet tears. Dib frowned sadly at the Irken, as he reached a hand up and tried wiping away most of the tears.

"You OK?" He asked him.

Zim sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I think so."

"Are you sure? That thing didn't hurt you or anything, did it?"

"I don't think so." Zim shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I would've felt it if it did. Those things got razor teeth, Dib."

"Yeah, I noticed." Dib nodded.

The two of them sat there in silence, unsure of what to do now. Zim sniffed again, and laid his head on Dib's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Dib."

Dib blushed as the alien laid on his shoulder. He sighed and smiled, placing his arm around him.

"Of course, Zim." He smiled. "I couldn't just sit back and watch that thing tear at you. Man, what an awful way to go."

"You said it." Zim agreed, giving a great big yawn.

"I don't think we'll be going to skool today." Dib shook his head. "You're too exhausted, and right now, I don't feel comfortable about leaving you alone."

"That's very sweet of you Dib." Zim smiled tiredly.

"Don't think nothing of it." Dib chuckled as he stood up.

Dib stood up and bent down, picking up Zim bridle style, and carried him to his bedroom. When he got to the bedroom, he placed the alien in the bed and covered him up.

"Try to get some sleep. Then we'll figure this out."

"OK Dib." Zim nodded as he yawned. "I'll see you when I wake up."

With that, Zim fell asleep, knocked out cold as Dib grabbed Pam from the crib and quietly snuck out of the room, turning out the light and closing the door as he left.

When Dib turned around, he nearly jumped out of his shoes. Gir and Minimoose were standing behind him, both had very worried expressions on their faces.

It was weird, because as far as Dib and Zim knew, only Gir knew about the Night Blights.

"I told Minimoose everything." Gir explained. "He knows about the Blights now too, Mary."

Dib sighed and nodded. Of course he knew now. Gir didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"Let's talk downstairs." The human suggested. "Zim's sleeping, and we don't want to disturb him, right?"

The two robots nodded as they all went downstairs to the living room.

"Master was almost killed last night, wasn't he?" Gir asked as they all sat on the couch.

Dib sighed, knowing he had to tell the truth.

"Yes Gir, he was. A Blight almost ate him last night."

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" Gir's eyes turned red with anger. "But did he listen? No! Nobody ever listens to the crazy robot!"

"Gir, you need to calm down." Dib assured. "You're starting to sound like me a little bit."

"Meep." Minimoose agreed.

"I'm sorry Mary." Gir sighed, his eyes turning blue again. "I'm just worried, is all."

"You and me both, Gir." Dib nodded before sighing. "Gosh, Zim is so stubborn sometimes. I offered to help him yesterday, and he rejected it."

"Yeah well, look how far that's gotten him." Gir agreed.

"I guess I can't give him all the blame though, he did have a really good reason to reject."

"And what's that?" Gir asked curiously.

"Well, he said he didn't want me to get hurt." Dib explained. "He said, that if I help, the Blights will come after me, and he doesn't want that."

"It's because he loves you, Dib." Gir nodded, suddenly calling the human by his real name. "He has for a long time now. He just didn't want to admit it."

"... For how long?" Dib asked, blushing a bit.

"Well, he's been in love with you since… since that incident with the giant hamster."

"You mean hamstergeddon?!" Dib gasped.

"That's the one." Gir nodded. "He was kinda torn when you were confused about either saving him or exposing him when he was unconscious. He also felt very touched when you protected him against those military men."

"Gosh, he's been in love with me for that long?" Dib blushed.

"Mmm-hmm." Gir nodded. "He just didn't know how to say it."

Dib was shocked. How could Zim love him that long and just keep it a well secret until now?!

"I just, don't believe it." He shook his head.

"So… now you know."

Dib jumped when he heard Zim's voice. He looked up to see the alien shyly leaning against the doorframe, one foot crossed over the other, with his hands clasped behind his back and his face burning red.

"Zim, what are you doing up?!" Dib gasped. "You should be resting."

"... I can't sleep." Zim answered truthfully as he sat on the couch next to the human. "Not until I'm sure those monsters are gone for good."

"Yeah, well. You know how that's gonna be." Dib sighed.

The two of them sat on the couch in an awkward silence.

"You know you're going to have to accept my help now… Right?" Dib challenged.

"Yes Dib, I know." Zim sighed.

It was silent once more, until Zim did something Dib really did not expect.

Zim looked up at the human, their eyes locking on each other. Zim blushed a deep red as he quickly puckered his lips and gave Dib a shy kiss on the lips.

Dib's blush was MADDENING!

His first kiss was just by an ALIEN who was a MALE and was supposed to be his ENEMY!

"I just thought I'd make it official." Zim sighed as he scooted away a little bit. "Since Gir has already told you pretty much everything."

"Pretty much?" Dib frowned in confusion.

"He has dreams about you Dib." Gir answered.

"GIR!" Zim cried out, his face becoming redder by the second.

Gir laughed, soon joined by Minimoose. The two boys continued to blush, unable to look at each other. Finally, Dib sighed.

"Zim…" He sighed, getting the alien's attention. "Do you love me?"

Zim blushed and dropped his antennae, turning his head away.

"Zim?"

"... Yes, Dib." Zim finally sighed, looking back at the human. "Yes I do love you."

When Dib did not respond, Zim sighed sadly, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin, turning his face back. He opened his eyes and his antennae perked up when he saw it was Dib who was touching him. The human's face was a deep red, as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, landing them perfectly onto Zim's.

Zim gasped as his human crush kissed him. His whole body shook with pleasure as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

After a few seconds, Dib pulled back, a smile on his face.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Zim giggled like a little skool girl before they crashed lips a second time, silently agreeing that they would help each other from now.

Starting with tonight.


	10. Good Night, Night Blights

Chapter 10: Good Night, Night Blights

That night, nobody slept. Not even Gir and Minimoose were tucked away in their beds. Tonight was about teamwork. They only had one more night to deal with these vile creatures of darkness, and they weren't about to let anything, ANYTHING, mess it up. Tonight, they had a game plan.

Gir would be the one in charge of closing all the wardrobes and the fridge. Minimoose was in charge of the flushing of the toilet. Dib would be taking care of Pam and the roof. And Zim was in charge of the fireplace.

Since nobody will be in their beds, they had no reason to worry about the hungry Blights under the beds.

"OK everybody." Zim breathed. "We got one shot at this. Are we ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, Zim." Dib nodded.

"I'm ready! Let's kick some Night Blight butte!" Gir cried excitedly, his eyes turning red as he hit his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Meep!" Minimoose added in agreement.

"Alright then." Zim nodded as he pulled the book out of his PAK. "Let's see what the Blights will be up to tonight!"

 **Friday**

 **As the weeks end and does so draw near, the Night Blight's assault will become more severe. With the passage of time their hunger does grow, but your valor and strength does surely show.**

 **Just when you thought things would likely get worse, the weekend approaches and they will soon disperse. Last one last night to show them who's boss, and they will have learnt that you they cannot cross.**

"Yeah, that's right!" Dib cried excitedly.

Zim giggled at his new boyfriend's enthusiasm as he put the book away.

"Alright, everybody ready?" He asked, earning a nod from everybody. "Ready? Break!"

Immediately, everyone went to their designated stations. They waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally, the clock tower rang.

The night of terror, had just begun.

Almost immediately, everything went off.

The fireplace started going out. Pam started crying. The roof started opening. The toilet started gurgling. And the wardrobes started opening. Of course, the Blights under the beds started growling, but like I said, they weren't important anymore.

"Gosh, I'm really glad I accepted help this time." Zim sighed with relief as everybody did their jobs. "I would never be able to handle this alone."

The night went on as normal, and everybody was doing great. Of course, there was that one occasion where someone was almost too late. And there was also the occasional Night Blight that someone would almost run into. But still, everybody was alive and doing great.

"How's everybody doing?!" Zim called as he used the bellow again.

"Everything's aye OK, master!" Gir cried.

"Meep!" Minimoose agreed.

"Getting kinda difficult up here!" Dib called as Pam started crying again. "But I'm not a quiter! I'll keep going for the safety of the ones I love!"

"Awww!" Zim blushed. "That's very sweet of you Dib! I love you too!"

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter throughout the house, making everyone jump.

"What was that?" Zim frowned.

Suddenly, Dib screamed.

"Dib!" Zim cried.

"They're in! They're in!" Dib screamed as he came running down the stairs, Pam in his arms.

"What?!" Zim gasped. "What do you mean 'they're in'!"

"The Night Blights! They've forced the roof open all the way and jammed it! I can't close it!" Dib answered.

Suddenly, Gir screamed and came running into the room.

"One of the wardrobes are wide open!" He explained. "I looked inside, but the Night Blight was gone!"

Suddenly then, the phone started ringing. It immediately went to voicemail and a message played. The Night Blight on the other side laughed evilly before speaking with a surprisingly clear voice.

" _Why won't you answer your phone?_ " The Night Blight chuckled before ending the call.

"This. Is. Not. Good." Zim shuddered.

"You think?!" Dib gasped.

Suddenly, Minimoose started squeaking like crazy. The whole house shook as the Night Blights all at once started climbing up the toilet, making the whole thing shatter and pop off.

"Minimoose! Get with the rest of us!" Zim demanded, to which, the robot complied.

The four of them stayed in the living room together, by the safety of the fire, as they watched the Blights run around, mocking them and teasing them for their fear.

"We have one hour left." Zim gasped as the clock tower rang for the sixth time that night. "We can do this, if we just stay by the fire."

The Blights chuckled at the desperate plan, but the kids were willing to do anything to survive. Every once in a while, a Blight would be daring enough to get as close enough to scratch them, but they would always be pushed back by the fire.

Suddenly, one Blight was more daring than the others, and seemed to be smarter too. It ran up to the group and whipped it's tail around, colliding it with Gir as it sent the robot away from the group.

"GIR!" The rest screamed in horror as the Night Blights pounced onto the droid.

Gir screamed with utter terror as the Blights tried biting through the metal with their sharp teeth. Zim looked on with terror as the Blights slowly made progress.

"I have to get out there!" He said to Dib.

"But if you go, the Blights will pounce on you." Dib gasped.

"I can't just sit here and let them eat Gir!"

"They can't even bite through him, I'm sure Gir is fine."

"Maybe so, but what kind of master would I be if I just sat here and let Gir go through that?!"

Dib said nothing. The Irken had a point, even though he didn't like it. Zim nodded at the human's silence and ran out to the middle of the room, away from the safety of the group and the fire.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting the attention of the Blights. "You want something easier to chew on?! Come and get me!"

The Blights looked at each other before chuckling in agreement. They left Gir a bitten, but otherwise fine, mess on the floor as they approached Zim, surrounding the Irken in record time.

Zim stood there in silence, listening to the others crying out for his safety, a single hot tear running down his face as the Blights suddenly pounced, snapping their large, white teeth.

Suddenly, a miracle happened.

The clock tower rang, marking seven o clock. They had survived!

The Night Blights screamed in defeat as they all disappeared, one by one, for good.

The survivors watched as the Blights left, until the very last one was gone. Zim stood there, frozen in shock before he collapsed to his knees.

"Zim!" Dib cried as he ran up to him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm… better than OK." Zim laughed. "I'm great! We survived! Victory! Victory for us!"

"Hey! You said victory for us instead of victory for you!" Dib gasped.

"Of course I did, Dib." Zim chuckled as the human helped him stand up. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Dib smiled, and Zim smiled back. They chuckled lightly at each other, before placing their lips together, having one, magical victory kiss.

That night, they all stood around a bond fire in the backyard. Zim took out the book from his PAK and threw it in the fire, all watching as it burned to ashes. They shuddered when they heard Night Blight screaming coming from it, but it didn't matter anymore.

No body will ever again, have to go through the terror, of a hungry Night Blight.


End file.
